Compounds of Structure I ##STR4## where A is oxygen or sulfur and R.sup.1 is alkyl, halogen, alkoxy, or trifluoromethyl, and R.sup.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, have been found to be effective inhibitors of the enzyme 5-lipoxygenase. This enzyme is involved in the conversion in the human body of arachidonic acid to the leukotrienes which have been implicated in inflammatory disease conditions. The compounds are thus useful therapeutic agents in the treatment of asthma, arthritis, inflammatory bowel syndrome, and similar conditions.